Never Have I Ever
by ladyluckx13
Summary: This is a story about eight wizards and witches who have a muggle style drinking party. M FOR SEX & LANGUAGE


Harry/Ginny ; Ron/Hermione ; Neville/Luna ; Suzanne/Draco

Suzanne was a sarcastic girl of nineteen. Her cousins (Ronald and Ginny) were the closet thing she had left of family. The man she called her father (Gideon Prewett) and her mother (Maybelle Hadria) were both killed during the war, and her biological father was none other than Tom Riddle, more commonly known as Lord Voldemort, he too was rightfully killed in the war.

As much as Suzanne hated to admit it, a part of her did (and always would) love Tom Riddle. He was very important to her, though he played no real part in her life. And, though she would never admit this, she held a bit of a grudge against Harry for killing him. She had this idea that if she could just talk to her father, maybe he would understand. She thought that maybe she could save the world without starting a war. But, she came on the scene too late.

This story however, is not about Suzanne. It's about a fun night that Suzanne shared with her cousins and friends. Since the war had ended Draco had slowly begun to befriend Suzanne, and when she invited him to a small get together her cousins' were having. Needless to say Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, and Ginny Weasley were all a bit surprised when Suzanne walked into the upstairs den with Draco Malfoy nearby. Ginny and Hermione both knew of Draco's crush on Suzanne, but she seemed completely unaware.

"Hey guys," Suzanne smiled, ignoring the confused looks of her peers. "You all know Dray," she said motioning to Draco.

The group faked (what looked to be) sympathetic smiles. "Hey," Draco said with a smile, only his was real. He was happy to be around Suzanne and see what she was like around family. Only Suzanne, herself, knew her true feelings for Draco. She wanted to take him and shag him senseless every time she saw him.

"Let's do something..." Ronald announced, looking around.

Hermione looked over at the fire whiskey and pointed to it, "What about that?" she asked, becoming a bit flushed as everyone stared at her. Hermione was twenty, a year older than Suzanne, and hadn't touched whiskey, well not that anyone knew of.

"Good thinking, Grange girl," Suzanne smirked as she crawled to her aunt and uncle's whiskey cabinet. She pulled out the fire whiskey and the group sat gathered in a small circle.

Ginny smiled and looked at the group, "We could play never have I ever," she suggested. It was a game that she had played with Ronald and Suzanne some time ago, and she found out some pretty interesting stuff, or she thought she did. She didn't really remember most of it, she was piss drunk.

The group nodded and Hermione looked around. "How do you play?" as if on cue Neville, Luna, Harry, and Draco sighed with relief that they didn't have to ask.

Ginny laughed and looked at Ronald and Suzanne. Suzanne sighed and explained the rules, "Okay, say I go first and I say 'Never have I ever fallen in love' then I wouldn't drink, but everyone who has...would. Of course it doesn't have to be true; you may just want to drink," she smirked, winking at Hermione. The group laughed and Ronald chose to begin the game.

"Never have I ever kissed a guy," Suzanne, Draco, and Ginny all took shots of fire whiskey. "No?" he asked turning to Luna and Hermione. Both girls shook their heads, but only Hermione blushed.

Suzanne took no notice to this, she was more interested in the face that Draco had taken a swig. "Really?" she asked him

He shrugged his shoulder and smirked, "Drunken Slytherin party before you came." She rolled her eyes and hit him lightly before refilling the shot glasses.

It was then Hermione's turn. She chose to take the easy question, "Never have I ever kissed a girl," All the boys plus Suzanne took a shot. All the guys laughed.

Draco smirked, "I should have known," he said cheekily.

Suzanne chuckled and began to sing the popular muggle song, "I kissed a girl and I liked it; the taste of her cherry chap stick. I kissed a girl, just to try it," she began before Ginny threw a pillow at her face.

"It's your turn, you goon," Ginny laughed loudly.

Suzanne smiled. "Hmm," she smirked as she looked at every one in the circle, "Never have I ever had a crush on Weasley/Prewett," she said laughing lightly. The entire group took a shot except the three Prewett/Weasleys. The group laughed loudly and Suzanne looked at Neville, Draco, and Luna. "Even you guys?" she asked curiously.

The three shrugged and laughed. A few more questions when by and Draco was by far the most drunk. He was playing with Suzanne's hair and kissing her neck. She laughed flirtatiously, "Would you quit it, you creep?" she giggled pretending like she didn't like it. Deep down the group saw Suzanne and Draco's true feelings for one another, it was getting them to realize it.

"You know what's funny," Ginny announced, giggling to herself. "Everyone in this circle," she said drawing a triangle with her fingers, "loves someone else in this circle." She looked around at everyone and smiled, "I love Harry and Harry loves me," she said kissing him. "Ron and Hermione love one another," as she said this they both turned crimson and shied away from one another momentarily. Ginny smirked and continued, "Luna and Neville, well they're together like Harry and me, so they're pretty much a given."

Ginny turned to Harry and kissed him soundly. The kiss turned more passionate and Suzanne picked up the fire whiskey and took Draco's hand, "Come with me," she said leaning down to whisper in his ear.

Draco cautiously followed her out of the room and up the stairs to the attic. "Where are we going?" he asked her, following her, but no longer holding her hand.

She turned around and winked. She opened the door to Percy's old room, where she was now staying and let him in. She slowly shut the door behind them, and put her back to it. "So what did you want to show me?" Draco asked her, smiling slightly.

Suzanne strutted towards him, pushing him until he hit the bed, causing his knees to bend and he fell back onto it. "Do you really not know?" she asked seductively climbing on top of him and straddling him.

"Suzanne, don't do this, you're drunk," he told her, immediately regretting it after the fact.

"The drunken mind speaks the sober heart," she spoke breathlessly. She bent down and pressed her lips lightly to his and he kissed her gently back.

"We both know we want each other. Why deny it?" she asked him pulling only inches away and looking him in the eye. "So here I am, Malfoy. Offering myself, take it or leave it," she said moving off him.

Draco quickly put his hands on her hips, and pulled her to him, "I'm taking it," he smirked before putting one hand in her blond hair and pulling her lips crushingly to his. She let out a small squeak of excitement, but quickly began to return his kiss.

She pulled away momentarily and removed his shirt. She then began to kiss down his chest, leaving shivers in their place. When she got to his naval, she dipped her tongue in and put her hands on his pants. Draco's breath caught in his throat and Suzanne smiled up at him.

She continued by unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, freeing his erection. She smirked and removed his boxers from his member and immediately put it into her mouth. She sucked gently at first and then became more exotic and put her hand on his balls, massaging them gently in her hands. Draco let out a moan of approval. She smirked and thrust it in her mouth once more before he exploded. She swallowed all of him and licked that which had gotten away.

Draco laid breathlessly and he looked at her. "You're wearing way too many clothes," he smirked tearing the shirt off of her. With a loud rip, her shirt fell to pieces beside him. She hid herself from him at first, but he gently moved her hands out of the way. "Beautiful," he whispered to her before pressing his lips to hers again.

She kissed him sweetly back, and he let his hand slide under her skirt. She let out a soft moan and tilted her head back, and he gained access to her neck. He suckled on her neck and moved his way down her body. He reached around and unclasped her bra and massaged her breasts in his hands before taking each one in his mouth, rolling it with his tongue and teeth.

"Oh," she moaned, taking a fistful of his hair into her hand. She wrapped her legs around him and felt his pulsing member against her leg and felt her panties dampen. He continued his teasing until she could no longer take it.

She pinned him against the bed, "Don't tease me, Malfoy," she said with a smirk. Before she could blink he flipped her over and was now on top.

She looked at him and ran her fingers over his nicely toned body. "Are you sure you want this?" Draco asked her, making him wonder why he developed manners all the sudden.

She nodded her head and gave him a short kiss, "Definitely," she smiled happily.

He looked down at her and kissed her forehead. She nodded her head and he pushed into her. She bit her lip and he stopped when fully in. He then began to rhythmically pump in and out of her, listening and eliciting incredible moans. It took them a moment but eventually they both released into one another.

Draco and Suzanne woke up the next morning in the arms of Draco, nude. She looked over at him and he was in the same state.

"Draco," she said whispering to him, hoping to wake him up. But not even screaming in his ear woke him up, so she leaned over and laid and passionate kiss on his lips.


End file.
